BATMAN Case of the Copy Bat Killer
by Mimick
Summary: A copy cat killer is getting the dark knight in heated water with the GCPD and his own rogues gallery. Can the Dark Knight put an end to the killings before the last curtain falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Batman, his rogue's gallery, supporting cast, and all affiliating characters are owned by DC Comics which is a Time-Warner Company. For the purpose of improving my skills as a writer and for your and my entertainment I'm merely borrowing them for this mystery story.**

**Note 2: This is an AU fic and takes place outside of the current continuity.**

**BATMAN in**

**THE COPY BAT**

**By**

**Mimick**

**Gotham City…**

Standing on a high skyscraper looking over the city was the dark knight. His cape was fluttering in the wind as he peered down into the darkness the below. The sounds of gunshots and women screaming came in loud and clear to the sound amplifiers built into his cowl.

He fired a grapnel to an adjacent roof and swung down into the darkness below. His special lenses allowing him to see in the dark better then most people could. He spreads his cape as he glides down and drops on top of a mugger with a loaded pistol.

With a quick chop to the hand, the gun hits ground and a blow to his midsection and then a chop to his neck leaves the mugger unconscious. As the Batman hands the woman her purse, she stared at him with an odd fascination. It was a fascination that took a hold of her and wouldn't let go over even into the next coming days and weeks.

**Gotham Savings and Loan…**

"Brittanie? Brittanie? Come to your senses, girl. You have a customer."

Brittanie shook her head and then smiled at the simply gorgeous man in front of her. He had the most amazing blue eyes and slick backed black hair.

"How can I help you sir?" Brittanie asked.

"Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne."

"Mister Wayne? My god I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize you."

"That's okay, Brittanie. How is everything today?"

"Everything is running smoothly, Mister Wayne. Mister Heyser still wants to make an account with us and the board has been looking for you all day."

"Well, I guess I can't keep them waiting then can I?"

Brittanie shook her head as she watched Wayne walk off into the elevator to go upstairs.

**The Board Room…**

The board members sat around the table waiting for Bruce to finish reading Mister Heyser's proposal. The offer he was making would be both beneficial to Gotham and to every one involved. The problem was Bruce was suspicious of why Heyser wanted to have so much put into the Gotham Savings and Loan.

"I'm not sure about this."

"Come now, Bruce, this will be good for business," Fidel Wiggens said.

"I agree. I think we would have a lot to benefit from this," Alfredo Romany said.

"Why do I get the feeling if this comes to a vote I will be out voted?" Bruce chuckled

Bruce grabbed a pen and signed the paper and then got up from his chair and wished the fellow board members a good day.

**The Bat Cave…**

It was the after hours and Bruce Wayne has long discarded the mask of a multi-billionaire playboy. As he runs through the Batcomputer's database. His mind wanders back to earlier this morning when he as the President of the Board of Gotham Savings and Loan signed the agreement to take in Mister Heyser's money.

"Is something bothering you, Master Bruce?"

"I'm just wondering about this Roger Heyser character, Alfred. This morning I was approached to sign the agreement that would allow Heyser's money to be held by Gotham's Savings and Loan."

"You suspect him of foil play or some such?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know yet, but I will be keeping an eye on him."

"Oh that reminds me, Master Bruce. I have left out your usual attire for this evening and you have a call from Miss Westhold."

"Brittanie? What did she want?" Bruce asked as he slipped his cowl on.

"She didn't say much. Just that she was sorry for earlier."

"That's the second time she's apologized. Poor girl must have a lot on her mind. Anyways I'm off to go on patrol, Alfred."

"See you later sir."

**Gotham Harbor…**

A shadowed figure descends onto the port side of the Dixie rose. He pulled his cape closed as he walked along deck. His eyes darted back and forth as he scanned his surroundings. The sound of chatter could be heard just ahead and the figure ducked into the shadows.

"I hope this plan of yours works, Heyser. I'm not going to allow my money to waste away in some rotten hell of a city."

"Keep it down," Heyser said, "Listen Carmella; this is a fool proof plan. Once everything blows over in the west then we can take _our_ money and leave."

"You better hope your right."

The shadowed figure watched as the woman called Carmella left. After she was gone he turned his attention to Heyser. As he crept out of the shadows, he looked around to make sure he and Heyser were the only ones on deck. Once he was sure. He grabbed a hold of Heyser and picked him up off the ground.

Heyser kicked out with his legs and yelped as the figure pinned him to the wall with his own arm pinned behind his back. He saw the shadow of the bat cast over him and he was visibly shaking.

"B-Batman – what do you want?"

The shadowed figure leaned his mouth close to Heyser's ear and said barely above a whisper, "Vengeance."

He then applied a cable around Heyser's throat and tossed him overboard. The audible sound of Heyser's neck snapping could be heard and the vigilante smiled before he disappeared into the night, leaving a batarang as his calling card.

**The next morning…**

Commissioner Gordon looked over the crime scene and couldn't believe that the Batman had gone over the edge. The first time this happened it was revealed the Man Bat was responsible. Though, the Gotham City P.D. never managed to capture the Man Bat. The time after that it was a cop who had gone over the edge and actually thought he was Batman. But this time seemed to be different.

Gordon had no plausible excuses this time. He could see the look on Bullock's face as the detective looked over the corpse. He also knew that Mayor was going be all over his case about the G.C.P.D.'s alliance with the Batman.

"Y'know Commish, I know how much ya appreciate the Bat's help. But he's crossed the line here. He has ta be brought in fer this one," Bullock said as he walked up to the Commissioner

Gordon sighed, "I've got no choice, but to agree, Bullock. Put out an all points bulletin for the Batman."

**Wayne Manor…**

Alfred started to walk into the gymnasium, but he was unsure if he should. He knew Master Bruce for years and the fact that the paper he was reading suggested that the Batman was killer had turned his stomach.

Master Bruce would never kill any one no matter what the scenario was. He loathed lethal force and guns being used on any body. Yet, Alfred knew that Master Bruce would be upset if he didn't see the morning headlines.

"Master Bruce, I have something to show you."

"What is Alfred?"

Alfred handed the Bruce the paper after Bruce finished his last squat and the Dark Knight couldn't believe his eyes. He tore the paper up as he was livid with rage.

"I wasn't even near the Harbor last night. I was busy patrolling the East End."

"I am sure you will get to the bottom of this Master Bruce."

"I intend to."

**Gotham Savings and Loan…**

Brittanie was working away at helping customers when two large thugs pushed their way through the line and glared down at her.

"We'd like to make a withdrawal."

"Do you have an account with us?"

"No, just put all the money you have in the bag and make it quick."

"Excuse me?"

The thugs drew their hidden guns on her and she started stashing cash in a bag after tripping the silent alarm. Once the bag was full, the thugs inconspicuously made their way out.

As they crossed into a dark alley, a shadowed figure dropped down from above and they pointed their guns forward only for a batarang to slice their gun hands off. The two criminals screamed as blood poured from their severed wrists.

The goons looked up as the shadowed figure descended over them and they breathed their last breath. Once the cops arrived they again found a batarang, but this time with blood on it.

**Gotham Harbor…**

Batman dropped down from above and adjusted his night vision lens to filter out the excess light. As he began looking over the crime scene he noticed there was some scrapes against the wall. Using his crime kit he flicked off the metal flakes and then started his examination of the rail.

"Whoever did this, had to have been pretty strong and skilled," Batman thought to himself, "Heyser weighed a good two-seventy and the way he was hung suggested that the murderer held him there with his strength alone until he was satisfied before tying the corpse to the rail."

Batman heard a gun hammer cock and he turned to see Detective Rene Montoya coming around the deck. Batman used his zip line and seemingly vanished from sight.

"I could have sworn some one was here."

"Ah, you've got bats in yer bell free, Montoya."

"Yeah, I sure do, Harvey."

**The East End…**

The costumed murderer carefully inspects his weaponry and his costume before his next patrol. He runs a hand across a family picture that was split in half with only the mother being shown while the father and child were missing from the picture. The murderer sat the picture down as he got dressed.

Tonight was to be yet another night for Vengeance.

**Acme Props warehouse…**

A silent figure watches the television report about Batman mysteriously killing criminals and innocent people and he snaps. He takes the gun that was laying on the end table and blows the television up with it.

"Has Bats lost his marbles? I'm supposed to kill people. He's supposed to protect people," The Joker said as he paced the room, "This just cannot stand. This Means War Bats!"


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Red

**Note: Batman, his rogue's gallery, supporting cast, and all affiliating characters are owned by DC Comics which is a Time-Warner Company. For the purpose of improving my skills as a writer and for your and my entertainment I'm merely borrowing them for this mystery story.**

**Note 2: This is an AU fic and takes place outside of the current continuity.**

**BATMAN in**

**THE COPY BAT KILLER**

**By**

**Mimick**

**Gotham Central…**

The Gotham City Police Department was hard at work compiling all the evidence they had on the case of the murders that Batman had seemingly committed. As Commissioner Gordon sat in his chair he could hear the ruffle of the curtains and the window blinds.

He started to pull his gun from his holster when a gloved hand gripped his wrist.

"Stay calm old friend."

Gordon recognized the voice instantly and relaxed…a bit.

"Stay calm? Half of the damn police force is after you. What were you thinking killing those people?" Gordon asked.

Batman walked out of the shadows. With the large, black bat that stretched across his muscular chest capturing the scarce moonlight that shone through the windows.

"I didn't kill them."

"I-I wish I could believe you, but all we have is your word. We have no idea who you are and I have a feeling you can't back up any alibi you might have."

Batman slightly grimaced. He walked around the desk and placed palms first down on the top of the desk and stared deep into the commissioner's eyes.

"We have worked together for eight years now and there has been two times that some one has committed acts that were traced back to me. One was the Man Bat and the other was a cop suffering from severe mental problems."

"Yes, I recall both cases, but we never caught the Man Bat and the copy cat Batman killed himself while in prison."

Batman's eyes widened at the last thing Gordon said.

"How long ago was it?" Batman asked.

"A year, maybe two. He slit his wrists while he was in the shower."

Batman's eyes narrowed.

"You say you didn't do this…then bring in whoever did. I can only buy you twelve hours at the most before we come after you with everything we have," Gordon said as he steepled his hands under his chin

"That's all I need," Gordon heard Batman say, but when he looked up Batman was gone from sight.

"How does he do that?"

**Outside…**

A hot air blown floated towards Gotham Central and inside of the basket underneath the balloon was the Joker. He picked up some lit fuse bombs and tossed them at the thirty second floor and the whole building shook from the explosion. Plaster and concrete came loose and another series of explosions blew a huge hole in the wall.

"All ashore that's going ashore, ahahahahahah!"

"It's the Joker. Get him!" Bullock ordered his fellow officers.

The Joker's eyes furrowed and he raised his hands up letting loose some kind of gas into the room. All of the officers inside were rendered unconscious.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are Commissioner," The Joker said with a mad grin on his face, "We have ta have a nice heart ta heart."

The Joker headed for the commissioner's office and after opening the door a gun was pointed at his temple. He put his hands up and his face pouted up.

"Ya got me pardner."

"You are under arrest."

"I think not," Joker said as he slapped the gun from Gordon's hand and knocked him onto the floor.

Joker stood over Gordon and leaned down, "Where can I find Batsy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try and kid the clown prince of crime. I know you and Batsy have a strong friendship."

Gordon spit the blood from his split lip onto Joker's face and the Joker put the boots to him. After few moments of stomping he stopped and primped himself up.

"I will only ask this once more. Where can I find Batsy?"

The nearby window crashed and a dark figure rolled across the ground and came to his feet right across from the Joker. The Joker squinted his eyes as he tried to make out who shadow enshrouded figure was.

"Batsy?"

The figure leapt forward delivering a thrust kick into the Joker's abdomen, which sent the clown prince falling back wards onto his ass. The figure strode forward with his cape pulled closed.

"No fair Batsy. I didn't get a chance to defend myself," The Joker whined as he got to his feet.

The figure grabbed the Joker and dragged him over to the hole in the wall. The clown prince looked down at Gotham below and he cackled madly. He looked up at the figure who he believed to be Batman and give him the middle finger.

The figure tossed Joker off and the mad villain cackled with glee as he fell almost thirty stories before being caught by the real Batman.

"I knew you didn't have it in ya Batsy," Joker said as he laid a kiss on Batman.

Batman let go of the Joker and let him fall a few feet into an eight foot deep pool where a Swat unit had gathered when the Joker attacked. Batman hoped he could get up there in time to save Gordon.

He used his zip line to get inside and he found Gordon lying bloody on the ground. Batman went to tend to his friend, but Bullock came rushing in and Batman leapt out the window just as Bullock started opening fire.

"Youse guys make sure that the Commissioner makes it safely to Gotham General. The rest of you wise asses is with me. We are goin' Bat huntin'"

**Nearby…**

Batman dropped down into the batmobile and sped away as he could hear the closing sounds of police sirens. He switched the batmobile to visual camouflage and raced the streets all the way to the back roads of Gotham Heights were he would take the secret path to the bat cave.

"Alfred, be prepared for my arrival."

"Are we expecting company sir?"

"Maybe, have an alibi ready just in case."

"Yes sir."

**Gotham General…**

Barbra Gordon made her way into the room where her adopted father was lying in a bed with tubes in him. She walked up to him and ran a hand through his gray hair.

"Hey dad," Barbra said.

"Hi Barbra," Jim replied weakly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Gordon coughed, "I'm fine."

Barbra kissed his forehead, "If you need anything I'll be around."

Jim nodded his head before he feel back asleep.

Barbra pulled up a chair quietly and sat beside him. She took hold of Jim's hand and prayed that the Joker would stay in Arkam this time. Because if he didn't. She wasn't sure what she would do to him.

**Wayne Manor…**

Bruce came upstairs after taking a shower and as he approached the living room he heard Alfred speaking with officers of the GCPD. He waited near the cave entrance and listened to the conversation they were having.

"Mister Bruce has been here most of the night."

"Would you testify to that?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Thanks."

Alfred closed the doors as the officers left and Bruce walked over and sat down in one of the love seats. He dried his hair as Alfred walked up beside him and took the damp papers off the nightstand which Bruce had laid his feet upon.

"This murderer is causing me more trouble then I can afford."

"Perhaps, you should retire your identity until the police apprehend the culprit."

Bruce looked at Alfred and dismissed the notion, "Gotham needs Batman. I have to help capture this murderer before he kills again."

"How do you propose capturing him, Master Bruce?"

"By doing some simple detective work, Alfred."

"Very good sir, should I prepare your dinner?"

"I'll just take a sandwich in the study."

"Very well sir, I will get it ready for you."

Bruce headed towards the study and went over his findings on the metal flakes. Apparent whatever the killer wore that caused the scrapes was treated with mozline oil. That mean Batman would be paying some visits to all the local gun shops. Both the legal ones and illegal ones to see who bought mozline oil in the past couple of days.

But for right now he was hungry and he hoped Alfred would hurry up with his sandwich. Because tonight was going to be another long sleepless night and he needed all the energy he could muster to try and figure out who was behind these murders. Only then could he clear his name.

**The east end…**

The Batman copy cat leapt from roof top to roof top as he followed the gang bangers below. He pulled a device from his utility belt and tossed it at their car as it started drive. The back end of the car exploded and the car was sent sailing straight into another car. As he came near them he dropped down using his cape to glide down and he landed on the car with a thud.

"It's the fucking Bat."

"Git'em."

The gang bangers got of the car and started attacking the Batman copy cat only for him to deal them critical injuries that left at death's door. When the Batman copy cat passed by them. He pulled a batarang out and slammed into the heart of the gang banger's leader.

"Vengeance is served…"

The Batman copy cat turned to leave when he heard mad cackling from behind him. He turned around a yellow skinned; green haired nutcase was propped on a car across from him.

"Who are you supposed to be? Because you are most certainly not Batman." The Creeper said.

The copy cat said nothing. He merely drew a batarang and tossed it at the Creeper only for the Creeper to catch it in mid-air and crush it in his super strong hand.

"Is that all you got?" The Creeper cackled.

The copy cat pulled a device from his utility belt and fired it at the Creeper and he leapt out of its path. The electrical shock that the device emitted caused the car he was perched on to explode.

"Okay, I see your playing for keeps, eh, Bat fake."

The copy cat pulled several small balls from a pouch on his utility belt and tossed them at the Creeper. When they exploded they shot several hard small poison filled spikes into his skin. The Creeper wobbled as he made his way towards the copy cat.

When he finally got with in reach of him he grabbed hold of the copy cat's cape and fell to his knees. His vision hazed over as he tried to see the face of the copy cat, but eventually he gave into the poison and passed out on the ground. The copy cat reached over and felt for a pulse.

Once finding a faint one, he stood up and then turned to see the sight of the distant police cars that were heading towards the scene. He looked up and fired a zip line and escaped across the roof tops where the police could not follow.

As the police arrived the found the unconscious Creeper laying on the ground and the dead bodies lying next to the car wreck. A batarang dug into one of their chests. Bullock was among the gathered police officers who arrived and after he looked at the scene he cursed and then looked to roof tops.

"This gettin' out hand," Bullock said, "We need to make a Bat task force and hunt him down before dead bodies start spilling onto the streets."

He walked back to his squad car knowing that things were only going to get worse if something wasn't done soon. He just hoped the mayor gave him the power needed to bring the bat down once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3: Officer Down

**Note: Batman, his rogue's gallery, supporting cast, and all affiliating characters are owned by DC Comics which is a Time-Warner Company. For the purpose of improving my skills as a writer and for your and my entertainment I'm merely borrowing them for this mystery story.**

**Note 2: This is an AU fic and takes place outside of the current continuity.**

**BATMAN in**

**THE COPY BAT KILLER**

**By**

**Mimick**

**On top of Wayne Tower…**

Batman waited for the arrival of his expected guest. It was half way past midnight and he knew that it would be an inconvenience for his uneasy ally, but it was best they meet at this hour. As he pulled his cape closed he felt the gush of wind blow against his body and offered his guest a spot on the ledge beside him.

"I see I kept you up late."

"I had to stop an induced volcanic eruption in Hawaii and an earthquake in San Francisco," Superman said as walked over and sat on the ledge next to Batman.

"I take it your still faster then a speeding bullet."

"I certainly hope so."

"You read the papers," Batman said as he handed a newspaper to Superman.

"Yes, but I like to think I know people better."

"I didn't do any of it."

Superman checked the stern expression on Batman's face before he replied, "I believe you."

"I should be thankful then."

"Do you have any leads to who this killer is?"

"None what so ever – the only lead I have is mozline oil."

"That isn't much."

"I know…"

Batman walked away from the ledge and Superman got up and followed him. The dark knight pulled something from his utility belt and placed it in Superman's hand. He then stepped back away from the Man of Steel.

"In case something happens to me. This is my will."

"I think your being too pessimistic."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Batman then launched himself off the roof and swung away leaving the man of tomorrow with a burden that would weigh heavy on his shoulders if something should happen to his long time friend.

**Gotham General…**

Barbra was asleep in the chair with her head rested on the bed that Jim slept in and as she slept. Jim ran his hand across her head. He had awakened some time ago and was unable to get back to sleep. The whole affair with Joker and that vigilante was a grueling experience, but it proved to him that it wasn't Batman.

He knew Batman well enough and that wasn't Batman. Whoever that murderer was he was causing a lot of trouble for not only the GCPD, but for the people of Gotham. Since the Joker started retaliating in hopes to kill this fake Batman it was common sense others would soon be coming out of the wood works to kill him and many innocent lives would be caught in the cross fire.

Barbra moaned and looked up at Jim and he smiled at her.

"You okay dad?"

"Yes, honey. Why don't you go home and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"I-I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you here."

"I will be alright. I promise."

Barbra got up and kissed Jim on the forehead and then headed out. Jim reached over and grabbed the phone and called the Gotham Central.

"Hello? Debbie? Get me Bullock."

**Gotham Wet Works…**

A figure looms in the shadows of the Gotham wet works as his goons read the Gotham Gazette. The figure notices the headlines and he walks up to them and takes the paper from them. After reading the headline and the story, he throws the paper back to his hired hands.

"People are such amusing creatures. They find the most dreadful things to talk about. For instance they are speaking of how Batman is going around murdering people on both sides of the law and how the city is in panic. But when it comes to Gotham City there is only one thing that should be mentioning in hushed whispers," The figure said, "and that is the Scarecrow!"

"But boss. The bat's flipped his lid. Should we be really pull our next caper when he'll be comin' gunnin' for us?"

"Of course, you idiots, for this caper will signify me as the most fearful figure in Gotham. Batman or no Batman I will not be stopped this time."

The two goons looked to each other and shrugged. They then went back to reading the paper as the Scarecrow went back to his work.

**Hawkin's gun shop…**

Batman dropped through the sky light he opened above and landed in a crouch on the floor. As he looked over the inside of the gun shop he could tell that a lot of the armaments were of the illegal variety. He looked them over as he walked down the aisles. As he approached the gate and started down the next aisle he heard a gun cock.

"Like the collection?"

"I'm looking for information."

"Well you have come to the wrong place for it capeesh."

Batman said nothing at first. He merely noted the nine millimeter Smith and Weston in the man's hand. It had fourteen in the clip and one in the chamber. He then looked up at the man who he assumed was Hawkins.

"Do you sell Mozline oil?"

"Yea, I do. So what is it your business."

"I need a list of your customers."

"Fuck you. I don't keep a goddamn list of my customers."

"Wrong answer," Batman replied as he tossed a flash bang in the front of them and blinded Hawkins.

As Hawkins rubbed his eyes, Batman nailed him in the kidneys with a punch and then kneed him in the gut. He grabbed hold of Hawkins collar and dragged the gun shop owner across the floor to the sky light where he took him to roof and hung him over the ledge.

"W-what, what's going on?"

"Give me some names of your clients or I will send you on one way ticket to hell."

"I said I don't keep a list man. I have a shit memory."

"Then tell me something. Has any one bought Mozline oil in the past two weeks?"

"Y-yea, yea, some guy came in about a week in a half ago and bought my whole stock of Mozline oil. I never got a good look at his face because he was wearing a hood and a ski mask. H-he said he had allergies."

"Got an address for him or know where I can find him?"

"No. No man, he didn't leave anything like that. I swear on my mother's grave."

"You better not be lying to me because I'll be back."

Batman dropped Hawkins onto the roof and then leaped off into the night.

**Gotham Central…**

Bullock walked into the vacated room that was now being used for the Major Crimes Unit that would bring Batman down. He looked over the men in the unit and thumbed in the direction of the door for the ones he felt were not cut out for the task force. The rest he looked over with a smug smile.

"Alright rookies, you all know why yer here. So listen up and listen well. We are after the Bat and I expect absolute professionalism from youse. Some much as one screw up and I'll see that none of ya ever work on the force again."

A yes sir reverberated through out the small room.

"Good. Now go suit up and meet me down stairs in fifteen minutes."

Bullock headed out of the room and leaned against the wall next to a water cooler. He took his hat off and scratched his head.

"Damn, I could use a cigarette."

**Robinson Park…**

A scarce crowd had gathered in the park to look at the display that was being shown in the center. Some one named Ma'I Reaf was doing an unlicensed act with some highly trained ravens. Unknown to the people, fear toxin was being pumped through the air via gas tanks underneath the stage. Ma'I Reaf began to laugh as the people started panicking.

Then out of no where a batarang hit the stage and Ma'I Reaf looked up to see a shadow descend from above. As he watched the figure who he assumed to be Batman land, he was blown high into the air by the gas tank explosion caused by the explosives in the batarang.

The copy cat watched as Ma'I Reaf crashed through a bench and quivered in pain. While starting towards him the shout of two men caught his attention.

"Hey, Bats over here."

"Come here ya bum."

The copy cat started towards the two and the razor sharp fins on his gloves stuck up. Upon seeing this, the two men started to shake in fear and began to rethink their strategy. They started to run, but the copy cat pulled a barbed wire boa from his utility belt and tossed them at the two men who were running away.

The two men screamed as the barbed boa wrapped around them and ripped into their skin. As the men laid here helpless on the ground, the copy cat walked over to them and slit their throats before he started after Ma'I Reaf who was running away.

"No where to run…"

"I would like to think otherwise," Ma'I Reaf replied as he ducked into an alley.

The copy cat followed him only to be shot in the face with fear toxin. Reaf pulled of his garish costume and revealed himself as the Scarecrow. He taunted the copy cat who seemed helpless due to the fear toxin…yet when he felt a sharp pain his stomach. He realized that was not the case.

He looked down and noticed that a blade was stabbed into his stomach and he was bleeding profusely. He fell onto his backside clutching his stomach. The copy cat stood over him with a garrote wire in his hand and was ready to strangle the life out of the Scarecrow when he heard some one call him.

"Hey, you, try picking on some your own size."

The copy cat looked up and saw Batgirl behind him and a smile creased his lips. He got up and tucked the garrote wire away as he started toward Batgirl. Batgirl got into the fighting stance that was similar to Nightwing's and she slowly backed away to lead him out into the open.

"Scared…"

"No, I just want to see clearly what I'm facing."

As the copy cat came out of the dark littered alley. Batgirl could see that this Batman seemed awfully authentic despite what her dad thought and what assurances Alfred made. Whoever he was, he must have studied Batman for quite a while.

"So…where do want to die."

Batgirl fired her grapnel onto the roof above and zip lined up to the top. She got onto the very top of the building which was about thirty stories up. The copy cat followed close behind. He was very strong and fast, agile too. It almost seemed like he was a mirror image of Batman.

She spread out her legs a few inches apart as she waited for him. Once he was with in range. She started towards him and jumped over him and jabbed an elbow into his back. The copy cat spun around threw a kick at her midsection, but she evaded and nearly fell off the roof. The copy cat came at her as she tried to regain her balance and she managed to use it to her advantage by jumping over him as he was coming and he nearly went over.

Batgirl let him regain his footing and they back tracked towards the center of the roof where the fight took on a much heated vigor. Batgirl managed to block or evade most of his blows, while most of hers dealt him damage however minor. She was slowing wearing him down and she knew he wouldn't be able to keep going.

That notion was changed when out of nowhere he got a second wind and started nailing body shots that had Batgirl racking with pain. The blows were now coming at a fevered pitch and she could barely keep up with them. He was most certainly gaining the advantage.

Batgirl tried the only thing she could think of now and that was to get away, but the copy cat hit her in the back and sent her flying off the roof. She fell halfway before slamming into the scaffolds below. He started to go after when he saw the policing arriving on the scene.

"Oh well…"

He then took off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Worst of Intentions

**Note: Batman, his rogue's gallery, supporting cast, and all affiliating characters are owned by DC Comics which is a Time-Warner Company. For the purpose of improving my skills as a writer and for your and my entertainment I'm merely borrowing them for this mystery story.**

**Note 2: This is an AU fic and takes place outside of the current continuity.**

**BATMAN in**

**THE COPY BAT KILLER**

**By**

**Mimick**

**The Batcave…**

Batman was in front of the bat computer running some further tests on the Mozline oil when Alfred walked up beside him. Batman could feel that his foster father had something urgent that he wanted to say so he stopped typing.

"Master Bruce, I just received news from Leslie that she has Batgirl in her clinic and she is hurt."

"What happened?"

"It appears she fought the killer who intended to put the Scarecrow to permanent rest."

"Tell Leslie to do everything she can for Batgirl. I'll pay for it."

"Will you be paying Miss Gordon a visit, Master Bruce?"

"No."

"Don't you think you should?"

"Alfred, there is a killer stalking the streets of Gotham and he's doing it in my name. If I don't find out who he is then more lives will be lost."

"As important as this case maybe Master Bruce, family is just as important."

As Alfred walked away, Batman leaned back in his chair and rested his chin on his closed fist reflecting on the matter.

**Titans Tower…**

Robin was pounding away at the punching bag in the gymnasium when his pager started beeping. He walked over and picked it up to see who was paging him.

"Christ, right now?"

He ran to his room to take a quick shower and then got into his costume as he readied himself to head back to Gotham.

**Gotham Coroner's office…**

Detective Bullock looked over the sight of the dead bodies that were piling up in the morgue and he felt sick. He took the top off the Pepto-Bismol bottle he had in his hand and started gulping it down. Some of the pink fluid dripped down his mouth and he wiped it away with his jacket sleeve.

"So, doc, can you tell me anythin' about these deaths?"

The doctor looked at Bullock and then dead body he was examining, "Well let's fucking see. Oh yeah they're dead."

"Very funny doc. How about I write ya up for withholding important information to a police investigation?"

"Fine, Bullock, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary except faint traces of Mozline oil."

"Mozline oil, is that all?"

"Yes, now will you please leave? You disgust me."

"I'll disgust ya right up side yer head," Bullock muttered as he headed out.

**The East End Clinic…**

Batman strode in through a window access and made his way into the room where Barbra was laid up. He grabbed hold of the note taped to the side of her bed and brought it up with in his eye level to read.

"I see you got my note," Leslie said quietly.

"Yes."

Leslie motioned for Batman to follow her and she led him into a more private room where they wouldn't disturb the patients.

"She's got a concussion and cracked ribs. Other then that I think she'll be fine."

"Did she see the face of the killer?"

"She got dropped off a building for god sake's, Bruce. Do you think you're really going to get much out of her?" Leslie snapped.

"…keep me apprised of her condition."

"You know I will," Leslie replied as she watched him leave.

**Gotham Jewelers…**

Catwoman launched herself through hole she cut into the glass panel roof and somersaulted to her feet. As she looked around the room, a smile touched her luscious lips. She sensually strutted across the walk ways looking at the various display cases with her big blue eyes.

"Mmmm, what should mommy pick up today?"

A batarang whizzed by Catwoman's head and slammed into the far wall where it hung there. Catwoman turned around to see the copy cat who she mistook for Batman.

"Precious, you nearly hit mommy."

"I know…"

Catwoman cracked her whip in the direction of the copy cat and he rolled away, drawing two blades from his utility belt which he tossed at Catwoman and they nicked her arm and side. She looked at the cuts and went wild with her whip. Slapping him with it and catching him by the throat with it in intent to strangle him. The copy cat pulled on the whip causing her to fall on her back side. As she reached for her whip, he kicked it away and dragged her to her feet and locked her in a full nelson.

"I want to hear you scream…."

"Okay…AHHHHHHH"

Catwoman slammed the back of her heel into copy cat's crotch and watched him limp away. She popped her claws and started towards him with look of unrepentant anger on her face.

The copy cat pulled something from one of the pouches on his utility belt and threw it into Catwoman's face. She let out a scream as the liquid burned her face and stung her eyes. While she was busy tending to her wounded face. The copy cat gingerly got to his feet and pulled a garrote wire from his utility belt and wrapped it around Catwoman's throat.

She gagged as he jerked with all of his strength against her throat and her struggles began to slow as her lungs burned from lack of air and then after a few moments her struggles ceased completely. The copy cat let go of her once he was confident she was dead. He then fired a grapnel to the roof and zip lined his way up as he made his exit.

**Gotham General…**

Commissioner Gordon was lying in his bed watching the nightly news when they showed an interview with Detective Bullock about the murders. Gordon shook his head in frustration as the detective was making a spectacle of the GCPD with how sloppy he was dressed and the sight of the tuna fish dripping down his face as he spoke. It didn't occur to the detective that they were chasing the wrong man. In fact, it didn't occur to the commissioner till he saw the unruly look in the killer's eyes before he passed out.

A knock came upon Gordon's door and he turned the television off as he called them in. In walked a uniformed officer.

"Hello Commissioner."

"What can I do for you officer?"

"I just wanted to inform you sir that we found the Catwoman dead at the Gotham Jewelers outside Robinson Park."

"Sonvubitch. Let me get dressed officer. I want you to take me down there."

"But sir," the officer started to protest.

"Don't but sir me. I need to be resume command before Bullock further discredits the GCPD."

"Yes sir."

**Gotham Central…**

Batman quietly crept into the evidence locker and looked through the stack of items they had related to him and the killer. He found the blood stained batarangs and remnants of the killer's assorted pellets. As he closed the locker, he heard the loud mouth of Bullock and he made a dash for the window. By the time Bullock came in Batman was safely outside, standing on a small ledge.

"Well it looks like we got anotha thing to add to Bat's murder conviction. He finally aced Catwoman."

"Do you really think he did it Harvey?" the officer with Bullock asked.

"Of course he did. He's a nutcase for goin' around in some cockamamie bat costume like he does," Bullock replied as he filed the evidence they gathered away and walked out with the officer.

Batman slid the window open and walked back in to see what Bullock brought in and he found blood stained darts. His eyes narrowed as he took a moment to remember Catwoman. He then fled into the night to research the evidence he had taken.

**The Batcave…**

Robin entered through one of the secret entrances to find what appeared to be Batman at the computer and as he drew closer. The copy cat turned around to regard Robin's presence.

"Hello…"

"You're not Batman," Robin said as he drew his Bo staff.

"You sure you want to fight?" the copy cat asked.

The copy cat stood with something tucked behind his back. As Robin started to impulsively dart towards him, the copy cat pulled out some kind of gas pellet which rendered Robin unconscious at the copy cat's feet. The copy cat leaned over and picked Robin up and placed him over his shoulder as he walked towards one of the batmobiles that he lowered for himself.

"Master Robin? Are you all right?" Alfred called.

The copy cat stuck Robin in one of the batmobiles and waited for Alfred to come down the stairs. Once he was in the cave. The copy cat tried to creep up on him, but found the old buzzard was tougher then he looked as Alfred threw a punch in his direction.

The copy cat caught Alfred's fist and pinned his arm behind his back.

"Now what is an old man like you doing here? Hunh? It didn't take much finding this cave since I've been following the Batman for some time."

"What joy do you get out of framing Batman? What is the sick satisfaction that motivates you to ruin a good man?" Alfred asked.

"Let's just say that I'm nobody who is looking to become a somebody," the copy cat replied as he chopped Alfred in the back of the neck.

As Alfred hit the floor, the copy cat got into the batmobile and started it up and drove off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Things go south

**Note: Batman, his rogue's gallery, supporting cast, and all affiliating characters are owned by DC Comics which is a Time-Warner Company. For the purpose of improving my skills as a writer and for your and my entertainment I'm merely borrowing them for this mystery story.**

**Note 2: This is an AU fic and takes place outside of the current continuity.**

**BATMAN in**

**THE COPY BAT KILLER**

**By**

**Mimick**

**The Batcave…**

Batman ran some smelling salts under Alfred's nose and helped him up from the floor. Despite his age, he seemed to have put up a good struggle against the killer, but it was still for naught. Robin was gone. He was kidnapped by a psychopath who was attempting to misuse the identity that Batman had carved for himself.

"Are you alright Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce, but I fear that I could not stop him."

"I know."

"I tried with all the strength in my body, but I could not defeat him Master Bruce."

"Did you get a good look at his face?"

"Yes, yes I did," Alfred said, "It… was you."

Batman was taken back by that.

"At least he looked exactly like you in every possible detail."

"There is an explanation for this. I'm sure of it."

"What do you think the explanation is, Master Bruce?"

"I have a vague suspicion as to what game the killer is playing. He's trying prove his superiority to me by taking out my worst enemies. Yet, at the same moment he's leaving the same clue as to his identity for me to follow."

"You think he's trying to purposely lead you into some kind of trap?"

"The mozline oil is typically used for keeping metals used in guns, bikes, and other items from rusting. All of his items are covered in the stuff which means that either he is incompetent in the way he treats his arsenal or he's doing it purposely. I personally believe in the latter given how he's managed to stay one step ahead of me."

"Wouldn't the oil make the items hard to grasp?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, that's why I believe he brushes the mozline oil on and leaves his weapons out to air dry. This way he keeps the weapons inner parts from messing up."

"You truly are the world's greatest detective sir."

"I may have discovered some of his methods so far, but I haven't discovered his identity or where he could have taken Robin."

"What about Hawkins, sir?"

"Hawkins is my only lead and I'm giving him enough rope to hang himself."

Alfred shuttered at Batman's choice of words.

"I think in the morning, I need to make a direct visit to the records room at Gotham Savings and Loan and see if I can find out just exactly how Roger Heyser figures into this."

"Good idea Master Bruce."

**Warehouse district…**

The killer sat Robin down the chair and made sure his bonds and gag was secure. Robin couldn't see anything because of the blind fold over his eyes, but he could here the killer going to work on something.

"Y'know kid, you're not half bad. But nothing you're like the previous Robin. He was confident, agile, fearless, and best of all. He could give me a true work out."

Robin struggled to say something, but couldn't with the gag in his mouth. The killer removed the gag and Robin let the venom fly.

"I'm nothing like the previous Robin? What the fuck? I'm busting my ass off and you have nerve to insult me. You know what. Fuck you."

The killer laughed, "Such language for such a young one. You are getting too big for your britches."

The killer slapped Robin across the face and sent him falling to floor where he laid there until the killer sat him back up and secured his gag.

"Now, you just sit there while I'm gone and maybe I'll bring you something to eat."

**My Alibi…**

The Penguin and the various rogues had gathered together to discuss the recent killing of Catwoman and the brutal beating of Scarecrow and attempted murder of the Joker.

"It's apparent my fellow criminal acquaintances that the Bat has finally lost his marbles. Now I don't know about you lot, but I've grown fond of my neck so I'm willing to mend fences with you lot," Penguin said.

"Agreed," Two-Face said, "Once we get rid of the bat then we can go back to hating each other."

"Whut are we going to do about the bat?" Killer Croc asked.

"Leave that to brains to figure out Croc. Your expertise will come of use later," Penguin replied.

"Are U sayin' I'm stupid?"

Croc rose out of his chair with a look of anger on his face and Penguin didn't know how to reply. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Croc and slammed him head first through the table. The criminals that were gathered around the table had back away as Croc was driven through. When they looked up to see who did it. They saw Catman with a dark and determined look on his face.

"You won't have to worry about the Batman. I will take care of him."

Catman passed the villains with his cape fluttering behind him. Where he dared to venture was a place that few of Batman's foes dared to go.

**Gotham Savings and Loan…**

Wearing a casual suit and a pair of shades, Bruce Wayne strolled into the records room of the Gotham Savings and Loan. Inside Brittanie was organizing the files in a nice and neat order.

"Brittanie."

"Ah, Mister Wayne, What can I do for you?"

"I want to look at Mr. Heyser's account."

"Why's that?"

"As the president of the board, Brittanie, that is my business."

"Yes sir. Sorry Sir."

Brittanie pulled out the file and handed it to Wayne and he looked through it. He saw that even after Heyser's death. Funds were being transferred to and from his account. He checked to see if Heyser listed a beneficiary who could sign for the release and deposit of Heyser's funds, but didn't find a name listed.

"Brittanie, why is it that Heyser's account still open if he didn't list a beneficiary?"

"I don't know Mister Wayne."

"I want you to tell the bank manager to close this account immediately and then I want to see him as soon as I have in opening in my schedule."

"Yes sir."

Wayne turned on his heel and strode of the building towards his Porsche. Once he got in and pulled out of the parking spot. He pressed a stud that activated a small monitor were the glove box should be reveled itself. A bat emblem appeared on it and then Alfred's face.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Alfred, I think this murder mystery goes deeper then I thought. Some one has been accessing Heyser's account and he has no listed beneficiary."

"My word, do you have any inkling as to who it could possibly be?"

"I have a hunch, but nothing conclusive. Any new police reports on the murderer?"

"Nothing as of yet sir, but I will keep my eyes and ears opened."

"I think I'll pay a visit to Hawkins again and see if the murderer has made any purchases."

"Very well sir. I packed an emergency bat-gear supply incase you needed to suit up in a hurry," Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred, Batman out."

Bruce pulled his Porsche into a dark alley and as the sun started to lower he activated the concealed compartment where his emergency bat-suit was. All it took was a matter of five minutes to slip into the form fitting suit and pack away his casual attire. He then reached under the dash and pressed a second hidden stud which activated the Porsche's electro-static color change plating.

Now ready for action he got into his Porsche which now had all of the appearance of a batmobile and drove into the night.

**Dixon Docks…**

Catman examined the murder scene using his impressive tracking skills and after a through look of the deck. He jumped down onto the dock and climbed aboard his catcycle where he revved off into the night.

**Hawkins Gun Shop…**

The copy cat held Hawkins by his ankle over the edge of the roof and a sinister smile crossed his face. He enjoyed listening to Hawkins scream as he let him dangle over the edge.

"Having fun yet?"

"N-no," Hawkins whimpered, "Please don't drop me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why would you," Batman said as he landed behind the copy cat.

"Oh mah god I'm seein' double."

"You were seeing double," The copy cat said he dropped Hawkins.

Batman raced to catch Hawkins before he fell to his certain death, but the copy cat got into his path. The dark knight tried to get past his evil twin to no avail.

"You just killed a man and for what? What is it you're seeking by wearing my face?"

"I don't know honestly. I just walk up one day and thought to myself, hey; maybe I should become a copy cat and start killing criminals."

"I'm not going to let you leave here," Batman said."

"You can attempt to stop me, but I know all of your moves."

Batman threw a punch and the copy cat caught and twisted his wrist. Batman kicked the copy cat behind the knee which sent the killer on his back. The copy cat hand sprung to his feet and the two dark knights began attacking each other with a series of with their unique brand of tricks.

For every blow they landed upon each other. There was a violent response. Neither one of them gave a sign of giving in even when they heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

"Don't you think you should be leaving?" the copy cat said as he had Batman's arms crossed in front of him with his foot placed in the dark knight's stomach.

"Not until you're in jail."

Batman jerked the copy cat forward as he side stepped the killer's placed foot and locked the villain in a sleeper hold. The copy cat struggled to get himself loose when the GCPD started budging the roof access nearby. A well placed trip allowed the copy cat to fall on Batman and knock the wind out of him. After a few strong kicks Batman was left prone as the killer leapt off the roof.

As soon as the GCPD burst upon the scene, Batman was getting to his feet.

"Hold it right there."

"I don't have time for this," Batman said.

"Well, you will be having a lot of time thinking about you've done in Blackgate."

Batman drew a concealed flash bang and tossed it in the cop's faces. Blinded by the light both of the officer's fired wildly as Batman leapt from the roof. When the dark knight made it to the batmobile, he gripped his arm which was bleeding. Apparently one of the bullets punched through the thin layering and grazed his arm.

As Batman got into the Porsche and shut the door. He activated the distress signal to alert Alfred he would be coming in injured. He then hazily pulled the Porsche out of the alley way and made his way home.


	6. Chapter 6: The road to salvation

**Disclaimer: Batman, his rogue's gallery, supporting cast, and all affiliating characters are owned by DC Comics which is a Time-Warner Company. For the purpose of improving my skills as a writer and for your and my entertainment I'm merely borrowing them for this mystery story.**

**Note 1: This is an AU fic and takes place outside of the current continuity.**

**Note 2: This is the final installment of The Copy Bat Killer. I have considered a sequel which I have decided to call BATMAN: SALVATION.**

**BATMAN in**

**THE COPY BAT KILLER**

**By**

**Mimick**

**The Watchtower…**

Blue Beetle sat in the suspensor chair in the heart of monitor womb and as he watched and directed the various affiliates of the Justice League to crisis's all over the globe. An incoming message appeared on a side panel. Beetle gave the side panel a brief glance while managing the team's communications and responses.

"Batman, could you call back. I'm a bit busy now."

"This isn't a personal call, Beetle."

"I know."

Batman scowled, "I need certain files from the Justice League archive."

"Hrm, Booster and Plastic Man are in charge of the archive--"

"--I know this. That is why I want you to patch me directly with Booster and Plastic Man."

"Um, okay. I'm patching you through, Batman."

Plastic Man and Booster Gold's faces appeared on the batcomputer's monitor which switched to split screen before fading Blue Beetle out. Batman's eye brow rose up as he noticed that Booster was picking food from his teeth while Plastic Man was picking his nose.

"What are you two doing?"

The two looked at each other looking for the source of the voice and then over to the monitor. A knowing expression glazed over their faces.

"Hey Bats."

"Hey."

"I need either one of you to connect me to the Justice League archive because there are certain files there that I require."

"No can do Bats. The big S has the archive in lock down right now."

"Why?" Batman asked.

"Tell him Plas," Booster urged.

"Well, it seems that some one has infiltrated the dossiers on all the known members of the League. Superman has teams of two out there doing grunt work while J'onn attempts to find the source of the infiltration."

"I see."

"Is there any other way we can help you?" Booster asked.

"No, I think I have things well in hand, Batman out."

**The Batcave…**

Batman sat down in his chair, stroking the sides of his chin with his index finger and thumb. Behind him Alfred poured a glass of Ming tea and sat the tray beside him.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"You are quite welcome sir."

Batman started typing after setting the tea down and he ran a through the examination he did of the killer's weapon, the mozline oil, and a black book which the dark knight borrowed from the GCPD's evidence locker. The black book was a record of all of Hawkins's dealings which Hawkins's himself claimed he didn't have. Who ever the killer was, he must have scared Hawkins's more then the dark knight did.

The entries in the black book were faded and very worn so the masked manhunter placed them in the bat computer's scanner and scanned them into the bat computer's database in an attempt to digitally restore them to see who Hawkins's clients were. For every adjustment he made. He would have to alter the resolution to get a better look of what was written. After a forty-eight hour period of trial and error, he managed to restore at least one of the entries as the others were too badly worn because of the condition in which the book was kept.

Batman eyes narrowed as he read off the only legible name. Behind him Alfred brought coffee and croissant on silver tray.

"How are things proceeding, Master Bruce?"

"I think I covered the identity of our killer."

"Really sir, was it who you expected? Oh and I have fetched your morning paper and your breakfast."

"It's Tuesday morning already?"

"No, it's Wednesday, Master Bruce. You have been down in the cave for two days."

Batman rubbed his eyes, "Two days down here and I didn't notice it. Let me see the paper, Alfred."

Alfred handed Batman the paper and he looked it over. The paper had a headline that read FBI involved in state wide manhunt for the capture of the Batman. Batman sat the paper down and took a sip of his coffee and a bite out of his croissant.

"What are you going to do now sir?"

"I'll wait till nightfall and then capture myself a killer."

**Gotham Central…**

Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock make their way into the briefing room with an armed escort at their sides. Because of the attack of the Joker caused by the Batman killings, the GCPD were not taking any chances with security. A grim look crossed the commissioner's face as he realized that things have gone from bad to worse now that the FBI was involved. Once through the open doors, Agent Curtis Melton gestured them to take the two seats in front of the large square table.

"What do we have so far?"

"A bunch of evidence, but we haven't managed an arrest sir."

"What in god's name is going on in this town that you can't catch some freak in a Halloween costume? Do you know how hard it's been for the Mayor and the President to cover up your pest problem? If we didn't need this goddamn hell hole we would have shut it down long ago."

"I understand sir, but I--"

"Zip it Gordon. My associate Stephan Gibbs and I are taking over the case and you two are to follow our directions to the letter. Am I understood?" Agent Melton asked as he got in Gordon's face.

"Yes sir…"

"Bullock, I want you to give all of the evidence you've collected on the Batman to Gibbs. He's our best profiler and he should be able to unmask our masked killer rather easily. As for you Gordon, none of your men will rest until the Batman is captured."

Gordon went to protest, but a stern glare from Agent Melton let him know that Melton was beyond reasoning with.

**The warehouse district, near nightfall…**

"I can feel my mask slipping," The copy cat said as he took off his casual attire.

He attached a wire that ran from his computer into the neural jack located at the base of his skull. A feeling of warmth washed over him as information was fed directly into his brain. The information that was being downloaded into the copy cat's brain was from profiles the killer had gathered on Batman and various other vigilante and criminal figures in the world.

When the feed stopped the killer removed the wire and placed his cowl over his exposed face. A cruel smirk crossed his lips.

"It's time to play."

**Nightfall, the batcave…**

"Are you sure this is wise Master Bruce?" Alfred asked expressing his concern.

"There is no other way, Alfred. This has to end tonight," Batman responded as he snapped his cloak into place and slipped his cowl over his face.

"Well, at least assure me you will come back in one piece, Master Bruce."

"I promise."

Batman got into the batmobile and drove off into the night. Once he entered the city limits he scouted the nearest alley way and made for the roof tops, leaving the batmobile in automatic lockdown mode.

**Not far away…**

Catman crept along the roof top of an apartment complex located near the east end. He lowered himself via a cat line and pulled the window up allowing himself in. After getting inside he used his senses that he honed in the wild to trace the scent he smelled at the docks. A very fragrant perfume wafted in the air and drew him to the far bedroom where a near nude black haired woman was undressing. On the bed across from her was a suitcase full of cash and a plane ticket.

"Where are you going?"

The woman turned and her blue eyes met with Catman's green. The black hair dropped down over her face and it became apparent it was a wig. Catman crossed the distance and grabbed her wrist firmly.

"What's going on?"

"Its n-none of your business freak."

"I make it my business," Catman asked with a hint of menace in his voice.

"D-don't hurt me. I'm just doing what he said."

"What who said, lady? Who are you working for?"

"Him," The woman said as she pointed to the dark silhouette that made his way from the shadows.

"You. Here?"

"Brittanie please see your self out. I have business with this fine gentleman."

Brittanie nodded and ran outside.

"You shouldn't stick your nose where it's not wanted," the copy cat said.

"I will stick my nose wherever I want to stick it. But for now I have something important to do and that is to mount your head on my wall."

"You're quite boastful I see. You will learn your place."

"Let's just fight."

"As you wish fool, but don't blame me if you can't win."

The two came at each other with flurry of strikes that were intended to gauge each other's weakness. As they battled across the room toppling over furniture and destroying the property, they started showing more effort in their attacks. With Catman being more ferocious like a caged lion while the copy cat was like water flowing with each attack that Catman dealt out and returned it with equal force.

Catman's breath started to become ragged as he wasted all of his effort in pure brute force while the copy cat remained cool and calm and content with his surroundings. Catman couldn't figure out how this copy cat was doing it. It was obvious to the famed hunter since the moment he caught the scent that was emanating from the copy cat that he was not the Batman. So, how was it that this imposter knew his style?

"You bore me with your anger and ferocity. It's not something that works here in Gotham."

"How do you know what works in Gotham, imposter?"

"I see your more intelligent then I gave you credit for."

"Enough. Give up and I will spare you a quick death."

"I'm not the one who is on the losing end."

Catman roared as he charged at the copy cat only for a blow to hit him square in the gut and then a palm thrust to his chin. The copy cat drove his foot into Catman's shin and broke it causing the feline felon to collapse in agony. As Catman laid there nursing his leg. The copy cat struck him with furious kicks that laid him out.

"Now, we will see if cat's have nine lives."

The copy cat propped Catman over his shoulders and turned towards the open window where he found a vengeful dark knight.

"Put him down," Batman hissed.

"Or what, you'll stare me to death," the copy cat mocked.

Batman stood at the window unflinching. His hands rested on either side of him and his cape flapped in the wind. He stared at his double with a look of unbound anger, but he composed himself and restrained himself from acting out the violence that was sure to come.

"How is this going to go down, Batman? Does he die or do…you?"

Batman closed his cape, but beyond that he did not make another move.

"Come on Batman. I don't have all the time in the world."

Batman remained unmoving and the copy cat was visibly losing patience. He dropped Catman to the side and lunged at the caped crusader only to be grabbed by the scruff of his collar and sent sailing over a turned over couch.

Batman pulled his cloak closed again and waited for the copy cat to attack again. Which the killer did as he got to his feet and charged forward with a diving thrust kick that the masked manhunter side stepped. A round house heel kick was easily evaded by the world's greatest detective. A jab sailed past inches away from the dark knight's head followed by a knee lift that was blocked.

The killer went for a chop to the Batman's neck, but received an unanswered back hand which sent him corkscrewing to the ground unconscious.

**Gotham Central…**

The GCPD officers made sure the copy cat killer's restraints were taut before giving the van the signal to head for Blackgate. Commissioner Gordon looked over all the evidence that mysteriously turned up in the evidence locker. For which Bullock took undue credit for. It was for the best. As night came Commissioner Gordon sat there with a coffee left out for a friend. When the blinds started to make noise he realized that his friend had arrived.

"Care for some coffee?"

"Sure."

Gordon handed the mug to Batman and leaned back.

"FBI is still lounging about," Gordon said.

"They can't hear us nor will they have a record of this conversation. Simply put my stuff is better then theirs."

"That's good to know."

"You still having some doubts as to whither I had anything to with the murders?"

"A little I admit. I have to know. How did you know the killer was the same Arnie Morrison who caused the arson fire that killed his family twelve years ago?"

"The mozline oil was the tip off."

"Hunh?"

"The fire that killed his family was caused by mozline oil," Batman said as he sat the coffee mug down, "When I did some digging on his past. I found that Arnie had a diagnosed compulsive disorder which resolved around an obsession with flammable liquids especially mozline oil. It bordered on arsonist tendencies. He would poison his fellow classmates by lacing their drinks with the motor oil from the auto mechanics class."

"I'm surprised none of us thought of that," Gordon replied.

As he looked up Batman was gone and the coffee mug was empty.

Gordon then unclipped the wire tap from under his shirt and stuffed it in his drawer as Agent Melton and Gibbs came in.

"He was here wasn't he?"

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

"This isn't over Gordon. Trust me on that."

Melton and Gibbs walked out and Gordon laid his mug in the center of the desk. Wondering what was going to happen next.

**Wayne Manor…**

Bruce Wayne came up the stairs to find his ward Jason Todd asleep in the sofa. Alfred was dusting the vast book collection that the Wayne family had amassed over the years. As Bruce walked by, he heard Jason moan.

"Everything go alright?"

"Yes."

"You mad?"

"No."

"Did you figure out how he found the cave?"

"No."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"May I make a suggestion masters?" Alfred said.

Bruce and Jason directed their attention to Alfred.

"I suggest that we make some changes to security."

"Good idea."

Bruce then walked up stairs for a shower then he was going to take a short nap.

THE END?


End file.
